The present disclosure relates generally to an article of footwear having an upper and a sole structure including co-molded fluid-filled chamber and outsole. The disclosure also relates to the sole structure, to a method for manufacturing the sole structure, and to a method for manufacturing the article of footwear having the sole structure.
Conventional articles of athletic footwear include two primary elements, an upper and a sole structure. The upper is generally formed from a plurality of elements (e.g., textiles, foam, leather, synthetic leather) that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form an interior void for securely and comfortably receiving a foot. The sole structure incorporates multiple layers that are conventionally referred to as a sock liner, a midsole, and an outsole. The sock liner is a thin, compressible member located within the void of the upper and adjacent to a plantar (i.e., lower) surface of the foot to enhance comfort. The midsole is secured to the upper and forms a middle layer of the sole structure that attenuates ground reaction forces (i.e., imparts cushioning) during walking, running, or other ambulatory activities. The outsole forms a ground-contacting element of the footwear and is usually fashioned from a durable and wear-resistant rubber material that includes texturing to impart traction.
The primary material forming many conventional midsoles is a polymer foam, such as polyurethane or ethylvinylacetate. In some articles of footwear, the midsole may also incorporate a fluid-filled chamber that increases durability of the footwear and enhances ground reaction force attenuation of the sole structure. In some footwear configurations, the fluid-filled chamber may be at least partially encapsulated within the polymer foam, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,001 to Potter, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,951 to Rapaport, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,032 to Tawney, et al. In other footwear configurations, the fluid-filled chamber may substantially replace the polymer foam, as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,132 to Dojan, et al. In general, the fluid-filled chambers are formed from a polymer material that is sealed and pressurized, but may also be substantially unpressurized or pressurized by an external source. In some configurations, textile or foam tensile members may be located within the chamber, or reinforcing structures may be bonded to an exterior surface of the chamber to impart shape to or retain an intended shape of the chamber.
Fluid-filled chambers suitable for footwear applications may be manufactured through various processes, including a two-film technique, thermoforming, and blow molding. In the two-film technique, two planar sheets of polymer material are bonded together in various locations to form the chamber. In order to pressurize the chamber, a nozzle or needle connected to a fluid pressure source is inserted into a fill inlet formed in the chamber. Following pressurization, the fill inlet is sealed and the nozzle is removed. Thermoforming is similar to the two-film technique, but utilizes a heated mold that forms or otherwise shapes the sheets of polymer material during the manufacturing process. In blow-molding, a molten or otherwise softened elastomeric material in the shape of a tube (i.e., a parison) is placed in a mold having the desired overall shape and configuration of the chamber. The mold has an opening at one location through which pressurized air is provided. The pressurized air induces the liquefied elastomeric material to conform to the shape of the inner surfaces of the mold, thereby forming the chamber, which may then be pressurized.
Manufacture of articles of footwear typically involves ensuring that related parts are in correct location relative to each other. Manufacture of articles of footwear also may involve ensuring that parts do not move when placed during assembly, for example, while adhesive cures and sets. Also, consumers demand products that are attractive, well-constructed, and provide selected properties and characteristics.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an article of footwear that provides properties and characteristics sought by a customer.